


La felicidad tiene forma de chocolate

by Rahzel



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fictober2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Touya no se dio cuenta en su momento, que los mejores días de su vida venían con un chocolate incomible y una sonrisa de su madre: su felicidad en forma de chocolate.





	La felicidad tiene forma de chocolate

Sus mejores San Valentín tuvieron lugar cuando era tan sólo un niño. No se daba cuenta de ello y no fue hasta ahora, que en su adultez notó lo feliz que era con el chocolate incomible que venía acompañado de un ramo de claveles y una carta de su madre. Nadeshiko hacía chocolate para su padre, para Sonomi, el abuelo y para él y todos los años, sin falta, hacía de tripas corazón para comer el chocolate que su madre preparaba con tanto cariño.

Touya estaba buscando una maleta que tenía guardada varias partituras que su madre le enseñó cuando era un niño. Sólo había aprendido un par de canciones de memoria, sin necesidad de leer gracias a ella, pero quería retomar sus estudios en el piano o en el violín y entonces, fue que encontró la caja que tenía las cartas y los ramos de claveles secos guardados. Se quedó mirándolos un rato largo sin tener la certeza de abrir una de las cartas y reencontrarse con su madre una vez más. Pero a su mente, llegó su último San Valentín juntos.

Él apenas iba llegando de la escuela cuando vio a su madre barría la entrada de la casa, encontrándose en la puerta de ella. Lo saludó tan alegre como de costumbre, quizá más sabiendo que era el día en que debía regalarle chocolate a todos sus seres queridos. Lo animó a entrar rápido a la casa y ella, lo siguió. Encendió las luces y luego de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, corrió dentro buscando el regalo que tenía preparado para su hijo y se lo entregó.

—Gracias —dijo él abriendo la caja y encontrándose con un chocolate casero en forma de corazón. Si había algo en lo que su madre se especializaba era en hacer la comida incomible. Su padre era un maestro en la cocina, ella… era una artista, pero no cuando se trataba de preparar la comida.

—¿Está rico? —preguntó ella cuando lo vio darle un mordisco al chocolate, ilusionada de lo que fuera a decir. La decoración del chocolate era preciosa. Nadeshiko hacia notar sus dotes artísticos en ello. Tenía un dibujo de Touya chibi con glaseado de colores, pero además de verse bonito… nada.

—Para nada —dijo Touya sinceramente, abriendo la carta y dejando los claveles en la mesa mientras seguía masticando el chocolate.

—¿Y por qué lo sigues comiendo?

—Porque mamá lo hizo con mucho amor. Papá dice que, aunque esté feo, el amor y la dedicación con lo que haces todo, compensa tu falta de habilidad culinaria. Por eso, debo comerlo como agradecimiento.

Nadeshiko quedó sorprendida de que le dijera algo así y se le enterneció el corazón de sólo pensarlo ¿cuántos años Fujitaka llevaba siendo su fiel conejillo de indias en sus inventos culinarios? Se sentía emocionada y feliz de tener esa familia.

—¡Tengo tanta suerte! Tengo un hijo maravilloso —exclamó ella abrazando a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción— gracias por ser mi hijo.

Touya sonrió al recordar eso y abrió una de las cartas comenzando a leerlas una por una.

—No tuve la oportunidad de decirlo antes: gracias por ser mi madre —dijo alzando la vista en la habitación aparentemente vacía, pero no era así, su madre o el fantasma de su madre estaba ahí y él podía verlo. Nadeshiko le sonrió a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer.

Él, un poco más feliz, tomó las cartas y las partituras y salió de la habitación listo para practicar en el piano una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola, mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Había dicho que quería escribir sobre estos personajes olvidados y aprovechando a Nadeshiko y su pasión por regalar a todos sus seres queridos chocolates, salió esto. Este reto es para el día 4 de #fictober2019 y la temática era San Valentín.
> 
> Estuve tentadísima de poner a Fujitaka en el fic, pero decidí ir por el amor maternal, que también se mostró muy poquita la interacción de Nadeshiko con sus hijos, aunque sabemos que Touya tenía más cercanía con ella por ser el mayor ¡así que era cuestión de aprovecharlo! Personalmente, amé el fic y escribir sobre ellos dos me dio muchísima ternura. Espero que a ustedes también.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
